


Mine

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Cullen, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen returns from a campeign, ready to give the Inquisitor the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-Inquisition release, and is intended to be a one shot.

            Clover was deep in study when the horns gave two long blasts, meaning returning troops. One blast meant incoming rider, two for returning troops, three for incoming attack.

            She almost didn’t hear it her concentration was so deep. Under the watchful eye of Solas she was learning more about the healing arts and the Fade than she ever would have in the Circle. Everything she read was so fascinating it was not uncommon for her to miss a meal or two. However this event would not go unattended.

            Nearly a month ago Cullen had taken half their troops to lay siege to a castle overrun with Blood Mages. They were tearing the countryside apart, sacrificing any villagers naïve enough to stay. Clover and her fellow Inquisition had wanted to go, but Leliana had different plans for them. That did not keep the two lovers from writing to one another. Even though everything he wrote was strictly business she still enjoyed everything he sent.

            The Inquisitor closed the book and stood up. She straightened out her dress; taking time to admire the deep green color it held. It was a wrap around, so she took time to adjust the tie around her waist. Vivienne told her it complimented her ginger hair and tall, lithe figure. The off the shoulder, long sleeve cut gave her an air of nobility, while the gold chain around her forehead gave her the look of royalty; It was perfect for when she had to hold court.

            Clover quickly checked herself over in the mirror and proceeded towards the main hall, her lady-in-waiting not far behind. The Inquisitor sat down in the main hall, on the throne she held court in. It was long, made out of stone and just recently repaired. The whole keep was in disarray when they established themselves, and with the support gained repairs were coming along quickly.

Clover adjusted herself in the throne multiple times, straightening her back and trying her best to look worthy of the title “Herald of Andraste.” She was fiddling with her Sunburst necklace impatiently when the doors at the other end of the hall opened. In strode Cullen, and his Captains, still wearing their armor.

Cullen looked every bit the strong Commander he was. Fearless in battle they would say, and just as ruthless; that was how he made it this far. The Knight-Commander stopped only a couple of yards away from the steps, which led to the throne. He went down upon one knee as did his two men, and removed his helmet, setting it on the ground.

She let a small smile cross her face, “Rise Sir. Knights.”

They all rose, and Cullen met her gaze. His eyes were steel, allowing no emotion pass through those amber eyes. “Your Eminence, the threat of blood mages was thwarted.”

“Good. Praise the Maker for a swift victory.”

His eyes remained matched to hers. “My lady, if I may.” He motioned to the steps, and Clover gave a small nod. He approached, putting just one foot on the lower step. “There is something I must speak with you about. Immediately.” His look turned intense, and the two men behind him exchanged glances.

Clover grew concerned. “Yes?”

The Templar looked around, then back to Clover. “Not here, my lady. In the War Room where no prying ears may hear.”

The mage stood up, taking her staff in hand. She dismissed her lady-in-waiting with a nod, and descended the steps joining Cullen. They walked to the War Room in heavy silence; all the while she contemplated what would have gone wrong. All the missives Cullen sent were positive, with few casualties. Something must have happened which the Knight-Commander did not trust to reach Clover but by himself.

He opened one of the large doors and waved Clover in. The sun was shining through the glass windows signifying another beautiful morning. She heard the door close behind her, and turned around to face Cullen. He was walking her way with fervor, and before she knew it he had his steeled arms around her, tongue down her throat. The Templar had not stopped moving, backing her up more and more, almost tripping her in the process. He only stopped when they found resistance at the War Table.

Clover put both hands behind her to brace herself. Cullen used his legs to part her legs, and lift her up onto the table. Her hands unintentionally scattered the wooden pieces behind her, sending them clattering across the table.

One hand reached up the back of her head, letting his fingers become entangled in her ginger curls. The Inquisitor gave a gasp when he swiftly grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her head back. She closed her eyes and let out a surprised cry.

“Look at me.” He said with a demanding tone.

Clover opened her eyes; there she met his steeled gaze. Cullen trailed his free hand down the side of her neck and onto a bare shoulder. Forcefully he pulled down one side, exposing her breast. The side of his mouth split into a small grin as he took her nipple between his fingers and gave her a pinch.

The Inquisitor closed her eyes again and gave out a moan, making Cullen tighten his grip on her hair. “Look at me!” He demanded again, and she did as he said. He gave another pinch of her nipple, this time adding a twist. She let out another cry, her legs involuntarily closing against his. With his hips he forced her legs open wider. He let go of her nipple, now red, and reached down pulling up her dress. He rubbed the inside of her thigh, grinning the whole way up.

Cullen soon found his way to her mound, and began to rub his fingers slowly. “No small cloths? You slut, you were waiting for me.”

This caught Clover by surprise, as he had never dared call her such a name. Every time they made love he was tender and sweet, he had always made sure to make her comfortable. This was different, completely not like him, and was finding it turning her on more than she was willing to admit.

“You’re so wet. Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to make you scream?”

“Y-Yes.”

He leaned in close, his mouth right next to her ear. “Oh no. Not yet, I’m going to make you beg for my cock.”

Fingers teased her slit, making her wetter by the second. Clover reached up, pulling the Templar Order crest over his groin aside.

In a flash Cullen threw her arm away from his hard cock, and pushed her down on the table. She looked up at him surprised, and saw the grin wiped from his face.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Cullen demanded.

Clover sat up defiantly, and attempted to handle his cock again. The Templar was too quick; his hand her pushed down on the table again. He had his body pressed against hers, her small wrists locked in one of his large hands.

She struggled against his grip, but this only made him tighten on her even more.

“It looks like I need to teach you a lesson, slut.”

Cullen flipped her over with ease, her bare chest now against the cold wood of the War Table. He pulled up her skirt so her ass stuck out at him. He rubbed a bare cheek with one hand, while the other was brought down with a loud smack.

“Andraste’s flaming tits, Cullen!” Clover cursed.

He let down another smack, and another. Each time Clover cursed out loud. Soon her normally lily-white butt was red as an apple.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Clover bit her lip, not saying a thing. In response Cullen reached up and tugged at her exposed nipple. She gave out a cry, and a low growl emanated from her throat. “Yes, Ser. Knight.”

Cullen moved her so they were facing each other again. “Good girl.”

He left her lying there while his hand resumed rubbing her clit. Sliding two fingers inside, he began fingering her quickly. Going from zero to fifty caught her off guard, and she bit her lip from letting a moan out. The walls in the keep never let secrets stay secrets for long.

As quickly as he started, Cullen pulled his fingers out. Clover shot him an annoying look, and he slapped the inside of her thigh. She scooted back and closed her legs in frustration. The Knight-Commander wasn’t letting that go, and grabbed her legs with both hands, prying them open. They struggled for a moment, but in the end Clover relented and let him keep his hips in between her legs.

However she let her hand come up and stroke the fabric over his groin. “I want your cock, Cullen.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for it.” He replied, and stuck his fingers in her again and pumping.

She gasped and bit her lip again suppressing a scream.

He stopped again, but this time she did not shoot him a look. She didn’t resist she didn’t do anything.

“Yes, I want it. I need your cock in me. Please.”

This drew a hungry grin from Cullen. “You need it, hmm?” He purred. With one hand he reached down and unlaced his breeches, pulling his rock hard cock out. He pulled aside the flap covering it, and rubbed his head up and down her wet slit.

“Please.” She said pleadingly.

“I’m going to make you scream before I'm done with you.” Without another word he shoved his cock in her, with naught a hint of gentleness. Grabbing both of her legs, he pumped his cock furiously in and out of his submissive lover.

Clover continued to suppress her cries, putting a hand over her mouth. Cullen reached up and pulled her hand away, instead replacing it with his middle finger. She sucked and moaned on it furiously as he fucked her harder and harder.

“You like that? You like when I fuck your tight pussy?”

She nodded as her tongue swirled around the finger in her mouth.

Cullen removed his finger, and trailed it down her neck and chest, leaving a small saliva trail.

“Tell me how much you love my cock. I want the whole army to know I fucked the Inquisitor until she screamed.”

Clover couldn’t keep herself silent anymore and cried out in pleasure. “I love you cock, Cullen! I love when you fuck my pussy hard!” She nearly screamed out, and with it she reached her orgasm. “Oh fuck!” She screamed out, her legs wrapping around his hips willing him closer.

Cullen had finally reached his limit also, and shoved himself in as far as he could. His white hot cum shot into his lover, filling her to the brim.

After a moment of stillness he pulled out and put himself back into his pants. With her skirt still up and lying still on the War Table, the Inquisitor felt two of Cullen’s fingers go back in her cum soaked opening.

“And now the whole keep knows you’re mine.”


End file.
